1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication system, and more particularly, to a method and system for wireless local area network (WLAN) link aggregation.
2. Description of the Related Art
WLAN technology is now widely used in various applications. Numerous organizations devote extensive resources seeking for improvements in WLAN data communication quality. Traditional wireless networks, e.g., those complying with the IEEE 802.11 standard, use distributed coordination function (DCF) to control accesses of shared wireless media. The DCF standard regulates that when all wireless media are busy, all devices intending to access the wireless media have to wait for an idle period. However, as immediate access for real-time applications becomes increasingly important, the issue of quality of service (QoS) becomes increasingly important as well.
The Wi-Fi Group has also developed a standard, called Wi-Fi Multimedia (WMM). This standard classifies the transmission signals into four classes, listed in descending order of priority: voice, image, best effort and background. The DCF standard is further modified as enhanced distributed coordination function (EDCF), which allocates idle periods for the four different signal priorities. According to this standard, items of higher priority should have less idle time and higher probability of accessing the wireless network. In addition, providing an increased bandwidth for data transmission is another way to improve the transmission quality of a wireless network.